The Harry Potter Fiction Show!
by ShadowYami
Summary: mix the world of Harry Potter with the world of Rocky Horror,and whaddya get?Why,there Harry Potter Fiction Show of course!Multiple romances,humor,a load of other stuff,what else do you need?Please read!And PLEASE review!


The Harry Potter Picture Show!  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter,that belongs to J.K. Rowling,God bless her,and The Rocky Horror Show belongs to Richard O'Brien.I own nothin except the sugar which is making me write this.By the way,in case you are confused,I have changed my Penname to ShadowYami,and I was formerly Gohanz- gal.Same person,different name!^_^  
  
  
  
To avoid confusion I have here a cast list of who is who in this fic!  
  
  
  
Brad Majors: Harry Potter  
  
Janet Wiess: Hermione Granger  
  
Frank N Furter: Severus Snape  
  
Rocky: Draco Malfoy  
  
Magenta: Parvati Patel  
  
Columbia: Lavender Brown  
  
RiffRaff: Fred Weasly  
  
Eddie: Ron Weasly  
  
The Criminologist/Narrator: George Weasly  
  
Dr.Everett Scott: Professor Dumbledore  
  
  
  
When you are done reading this please review,but NO FLAMES PLEASE!They will simply be ignored or used to toast my marshmallows.Now,on with the insanity! ^_^  
  
  
  
The Harry Potter Show!  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore was ill  
  
The day that Ron sat still (A/N:Shocking!)  
  
But he told us,where to stand.  
  
And then Snape was there  
  
In just his underwear  
  
I think 4-Buzz Sugar's gonna get banned...  
  
  
  
Something's gone really wrong,  
  
If I am singing this song,  
  
I think I ate too much strawberry jam.  
  
Then at a deadly pace,  
  
It came from,outer space  
  
And started singing some old song by Wham...  
  
  
  
Harry Potter *ooh ooh ooh* Double Feature!  
  
Watch as Neville,builds a creature  
  
See wizards fighting,Voldemort  
  
And watch Herm get hit by,  
  
A random thought  
  
Oh oh oh oh-oh...  
  
At the late-night,slash and citrus  
  
Fiction show.  
  
  
  
I knew that McGonagall,  
  
Was over a barrel,  
  
When Fluffy ran off to the hills.  
  
And I really got screwed  
  
When Oliver got quite lewd  
  
I got so mad that I nearly killed.  
  
  
  
Madame Hooch stole some brooms,  
  
Then robbed off with the Runes  
  
Then promptly caught several ills.  
  
When the worlds collide,  
  
Sirius said to his bride  
  
Im gonna give you some terrible thrills  
  
Like a-  
  
  
  
Harry Potter *ooh ooh ooh* Double Feature!  
  
Watch as Neville,builds a creature  
  
See wizards fighting,Voldemort  
  
And watch Herm get hit by,  
  
A random thought  
  
Oh oh oh oh-oh...  
  
At the late-night,slash and citrus  
  
Fiction show.  
  
  
  
I wanna go...  
  
Oh oh-oh...  
  
To the late night,double feature  
  
Fiction show  
  
  
  
In the back row  
  
Oh oh-oh  
  
To the late night,double feature  
  
Fiction show...  
  
  
  
A couple grinned widely in the middle of a large group of people."Smile,everybody!"called the photographer cheerily.CLICK!went his camera.He waved "That was perfect!"The people dispersed,milling around and chatting amiably,waving to the newly married couple just getting in their car,whose side declared in large white letters 'WAIT TILL TONIGHT-SHE GOT HERS NOW HE'LL GET HIS!'  
  
Amongst the crowd,another young couple were walking off behind the church,talking quietly.The man was handsome,if a little awkward,with jet- black hair and earnest emerald green eyes.His girlfriend was more lively and outspoken,with a mane of wavy chocolate-coloured hair and laughing brown eyes which sparkled whenever the young man spoke to her.Their names were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger,and currently Harry seemed deep in thought as Hermione chattered about how lovely the wedding was and didnt Cho look wonderful in her wedding dress?  
  
"Hermione,"He cut in,looking at her with a mix of nervousness and affection,with a serious look in his eye.  
  
"Yes Harry?"She replied,startled and slightly nervous.  
  
"Ive got...something to say..."He was fidgeting now,causing Hermione to look at him with some alarm,wondering what on earth he was going to say.Was he going to break it off?She hoped not,so she remained quiet.  
  
"I really love..the skillful way...you beat the other girls..."He was still fidgety,and Hermione watched him with bated breath.  
  
"To the brides bouquet."He finished in a rush.Hermione let out an exclaimation of happiness and relief.He wasnt dumping her,he was asking her too marry him!Suddenly,and for no apparent reason at all,he started to sing...  
  
  
  
"The river was deep but I swam it (damn it)  
  
The future is ours so lets plan it (damn it)  
  
So please dont tell me to can it (damn it)  
  
Ive one thing so say and thats damn it,your names hard to rhyme!  
  
  
  
The road was long but I was determined (Oh Herm)  
  
The lesson was hard but I had to learn (oh Herm)  
  
Did I tell you I love your new perm?(Oh Herm)  
  
Ive one thing to say and thats Hermione,my 'Mione,  
  
I love you!"  
  
  
  
Heres the ring to prove that Im no joker,  
  
Theres three ways that love can grow  
  
Thats good,bad and mediocre  
  
'M-I-O-N-E I love you so!"  
  
  
  
Then Hermione also got the urge to sing and she let loose in a lovely soprano voice-  
  
  
  
"Its nicer than Cho Chang and Barry's!(Harry)  
  
Im so glad that we're getting married!(Harry)  
  
Theres no time to waste so don't tarry!(Harry)  
  
Ive one thing to say and thats Potter,Im potty  
  
For you too!"  
  
  
  
"Oh Harry!"  
  
  
  
"Oh,damn it"  
  
  
  
"Im happy!"  
  
  
  
"Oh,DAMN IT"  
  
  
  
"I love you!"  
  
  
  
"I love you too-oo-oo..."  
  
  
  
-both-"Theres one thing,left to do-oo!"  
  
  
  
Harry jumped on to a rock in excitement,his eyes alight with plans.  
  
  
  
"Lets go see the man who began it!  
  
When we met in his magics exam-it  
  
When I'd give you the eye and then panic  
  
Now theres one thing to say and thats Mione,my 'Mione  
  
I love you"  
  
  
  
"Darling Mione"  
  
  
  
"Potter,Im potty"  
  
  
  
"Darling Mione"  
  
  
  
both joined in again-  
  
  
  
"I love...you"  
  
  
  
Well,theres the end of chapter one!I hope you liked it,and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible!Oh,and God knows who Barry is,I just used it to rhyme with Harry.Plus,Hermiones name is really hard to rhyme too,so Im sorry if it makes very little or no sense!I think you will alll be able to guess the multiple pairings from the cast list *winks*  
  
-ShadowYami- 


End file.
